La claddagh
by xarinam
Summary: Buffy a perdu il y a longtemps la bague la claddagh que lui avait offert Angel et si c'était une autre personne qui aimait Angel qui l'avait trouvé? un Spike blessé, Yaoi, Spangel. Quoi de mieux?


Angel soupira en entrant dans l'appartement de Spike. Monsieur le super héro des rues ne donnait plus de nouvelle soit disant que lui et son équipe avait changé de côté, mais cela ne les génaient pas de plus le voir, sauf pour Fred qui l'aimait bien même un peu trop à son goût. Il connaît très bien Spike et il sait très bien qu'il fait toujours de la peine aux femmes : la preuve il avait violé Buffy et il avait laissé tomber Harmony et il avait essayé de la pieuté... Il savait que c'était un mauvais exemple parce que lui aussi avait envie de la pieuté à des moments. Il secoua la tête après avoir pensé à ça car si il était là ce n'était pas pour le critiquer (même si il aimait bien le faire) mais parce que Wesley venait de savoir grâce aux médium que le blond avait combattu un énorme démon la veille. Au début il n'avait pas comprît pourquoi Wesley lui disait ça, Spike est un excellent combattant mais quand il lui avoua que les médiums l'avait vu dans un état légèrement critique il partit pour l'appartement du blond grâce à une de ses nombreuses voitures.

Quand il entra il fût légèrement étonné de voir que ce n'était un dépotoir, il observa légèrement l'appartement car c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici mais soudain il sentit une odeur de sang et se précipita vers l'endroit d'où venait l'odeur et il devina que c'était la chambre. il eût la confirmation quand il vit Spike allongé dans un lit. Son manteau était posé sur une chaise pour pa le froisser et le brun soupira quand il se souvint qu'il tenait à ce vieux manteau comme si c'était le plus beau des trésors. Il se rapprocha du lit et remarqua que le blond était torse-nu il avait d'énormes coupures assez profondes sur tout le torse et il en avait surement dans le dos à son avis. Si l'odeur de sang était si présente c'est que Spike avait perdu beaucoup de sang et on en avait un aperçu en voyant le sang séché sur son corps mais aussi tout le sang qui s'était imprégné sur la couette. Il se pencha un peu plus sur le corp du blond pour voir si il n'y avait pas une drôle de substance dans les blessures... certes il n'appréciait pas vraiment Spike mais il faisait quand même partit de sa famille vampirique et d'ailleurs c'était le dernier membre de sa famille et étrangement il sourit quand les souvenirs de toutes les fois où il avait dût soigner Spike parce qu'il avait fait son inconcient lui revinrent en tête. Et c'est en vérifiant ses blessures qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange... Spike avait une Claddagh accroché autour du cou grâce à une chaine... Le brun repensa à celle qu'il avait offert à Buffy il y a très longtemps et cette dernière lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait disparut alors qu'elle savait très bien où il l'avait posé... Il se demanda bien qui Spike pouvait aimé pour qu'il porte cette bague... Il soupira de nouveau et s'assit sur une chaise en attendant que le blond se réveil car il ne pouvait pas le soigner il ne savait pas où se trouvait la trousse de secours.

Plusieurs heures c'étaient écoulés et Angel commençait à somneulé quand Spike se réveilla enfin et ce dernier fût étonné de le voir dans sa chambre.

Spike : Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Angel : Les médiums nous ont informé que tu t'étais mis dans de sales draps.

Spike : Désolé de te décevoir mais je vais très bien.

Il essaya de se relever mais il gémit et retomba sur le lit.

Angel : Ca ce voit que tu vas très bien. Où est ta trousse de secours?

Spike : Dans le tirroir sous la télé...

Le brun se leva pour aller cherche la trousse et retourna aussi vite dans la chambre et s'assit à côté du blond et commença a désinfecter ses blessures. Ce dernier se mordait la lèvre et laissait échaper de légers gémissements.

Angel : Il faut que je te fasse des bandages.. Relève toi un peu et appuis-toi à moi.

Etrangement le blond obéit sans grogner et s'appuya à Angel et même il posa sa tête contre son épaule. Le brun pensa qu'il devait être bien plus épuisé qu'il le pensait et se dépécha de faire les bandages pour lui permettre de se ralonger. Une fois que le blond avait la tête sur l'oreiller et commença a refermer les yeux le plus vieux des deux ne pût s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui trotait l'esprits.

Angel : Alors qui est l'heureuse élue?

Spike : De quoi?

Angel : Le Claddagh... Tu vas pas me dire que tu portes une bague comme celle ci sans raison.

Spike : Non en faite c'est pas la mienne...

Angel : A qui elle appartient?

Spike : Tu promais de pas me la prendre?

Angel : Pourquoi je ferais ça?

Spike : Promet le.

Angel : D'accord je te promets.

Spike : ... C'est celle de Buffy... Quand je suis revenue pour avoir un filtre d'amour pour Dru...Je me baladais parce que j'avais un peu trop bu et... Et j'ai trouvé cette bague... Ca m'a énnervé de voir que Buffy l'avait jeté donc je l'ai pris

Angel : Pourquoi ça t'avais énnervé? Et attends tu l'a gardé depuis tout ce temps... Pourquoi?

Spike : Je ne sais pas et oui je l'ai gardé toujours sur moi et parce que j'y tiens beaucoup c'est tout.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait parler et le silence était assez génant jusqu'à ce que Spike prenne la parole.

Spike : Alors tu vas pas me la reprendre pour la redonner à Buffy où je ne sais qui?

Angel : Non je te l'est promis et au moins toi tu l'as gardé même si je te l'avais pas donné.

Spike : Ca te gènes pas? Je croyais que sa symbolisait l'amour ou un truc comme ça?

Angel : Euh... Oui c'est un peu le cas.... Mais sa veut pas dire que je t'aime! Je te la laisse parce que tu y tiens!

Spike : Et si justement je la gardais pour ça?

Le blond avait son sourire de dragueur alors que le brun lui rougissait.

Angel : Tu... Tu m'avais dit que tu savais pas pourquoi tu l'avais gardé...

Le plus jeune vampire explosa de rire.

Spike : Si tu voyais ta tête!

Le brun soupira, se leva et commença a partir mais s'arrêta quand Spike reparla.

Spike : Alors est-ce que le grand Angel d'Angel Investigation va réussir à découvrir ce mystère?

Il rigola de nouveau tandis que l'autre baissa la tête tristement.

Angel : Je ne fais plus partie d'Angel Investigation...

Et il partit. Spike attendit qu'Angel soit complètement sortit pour rigoler et finit par se rendormir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, il fût étonné de voir que Spike était dans le bureau où toute son équipe se réunnissait. Surtout que la veille il était plus qu'épuisé... Au début personne le remarqua quand il était entré tout le monde regardait Fred entraint d'enlacer le blond.

Angel : Pourquoi tu es revenu?

Spike : Mon informateur m'a prévenu que tu allais avoir un démon assez fort sur les bras et tu me connais j'adore me battre.

Angel : Wesley, c'est quoi ce démon?

Wesley : Euh... C'est un démon qui se prend pour le plus grand des guerriers... Il combat avec une grande épée et il utilise peut être la magie mais je suis pas sûr..

Angel : Comment ça tu n'es pas sûr?

Wesley : Personne n'a pût vérifier car ceux qui essayait mourait...

Lorne : Désolé mes petits choux mais vous comprendez que je vous laisse jouer sans moi.

Angel : J'irais tout seul.

Spike : Bon ben j'espère qu'on se vera là bas. A moins que tu meurs avant. Salut les ptits!

Et il sortit mais Angel le rattrapa.

Angel : Spike tu vas pas y aller tu es encore blessé.

Spike : Même pas... Je guéris plus vite que toi.

Angel : Tu vas pas y aller comme ça sans armes?!

Spike : Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tant pour moi? Au fait dans un moment on va surement t'informer qu'il manque des épées.

Et il partit. Le brun soupira et alla vite chercher une arme pour suivre de près Spike.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dix minutes qu'Angel suivait l'autre vampire dans les rues son épée caché sous son manteau mais ce dernier s'arrêta et le regarda.

Spike : Bon tu vas arrêté de me suivre?!

Son visage se crispa et fût éjecter contre Angel et tout les deux s'éfondrèrent contre le mur.

Angel : Il peut bien utiliser la magie...

Le blond ne lui répondit pas il était en train de cracher du sang.

Angel : Spike! Je savais que t'aurais pas dût venir!

Il se releva en reprenant son épée et fit face à leur adversaire pendant que l'autre vampire se leva aussi.

Démon : Vous n'êtes que deux? Vous allez pas tenir longtemps.

Le démon fonça sur Spike son épée en avant mais il réussit à bloquer avec la sienne et Angel en profita pour l'attaquer. Il réussit à faire une légère coupure mais ils furent tous les deux par une sorte d'onde de choc. Le brun se releva tout de suite et se mit devant le blond qui avait plus de mal pour se lever.

Angel : Spike pars tout de suite! Tu n'es pas en état!

Il se releva et se remit en garde.

Spike : Maintenant si.

Démon : D'abord je tuerais le plus faible et après l'autre.

Spike : Hey! Je suis pas le plus faible!

Démon : Je t'ai à peine toucher et tu perds déjà du sang.

Angel regarda l'autre vampire et sentit l'odeur de sang et il s'en voulut de ne rien avoir sentit plus tôt. Lui aussi le regardait et il remarqua qu'il lui fît un clin d'oeil et comprit tout de suite ce qu'il allait faire.

Spike : Ben si je suis si faible pourquoi tu m'as pas déjà tuer? Je croyais que t'étais le plus fort, tu aurais dût déjà me tuer dès ta première attaque!

Le démon fonça sur lui et le blond bloqua à nouveau avec son épée mais malheureusement il lui envoya une nouvelle onde de choc et le blond fût éjecté contre le mur et s'écroula au sol mais le brun en avait profité pour le décapiter et il fonça à côté de Spike parce que ce dernier ne se relevait pas et l'odeur du sang était trop forte.

Spike : S'il te plaît ne me dis pas que tu m'avais prévenu...

Angel : Je t'emmenne à l'hyperion ils te soigneront.

Spike : Non je préfère rester tranquil chez moi...

Angel : D'accords mais tu ne ressors pas tant que tu n'es pas rétablis.

Spike : Et comment tu vas vérifier?

Angel : Je te lacherais pas d'une semelle.

Spike : Quoi?! Mais attends!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel l'avait ramené chez lui, l'avait soigné le plus qu'il pouvait et lui avait refait des bandages et ce dernier c'était endormit comme une masse. Le brun souriait en le regardant puis il se pencha et sachant qu'il dormait il lui murmura à l'oreille.

Angel : Si j'avais sût c'est à toi que j'aurais donné cette claddagh.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et sursauta quand Spike lui répondit.

Spike : J'osais pas te le dire.

Cela se voyait qu'il se retenait de rire ou même de sourire.

Angel : Ce...ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé?

Spike : Non à l'instant, j'avais même l'impression que je rêvais encore au départ.

Le plus vieux soupira et le regarda dans les yeux.

Angel : Donc tu m'aimes vraiment?

Spike : Oui.

Angel : Alors pourquoi tu continuais a tout faire pour m'énerver?

Spike : Si j'avais arrêté tu aurais tout compris.

Angel : C'est pour ça que tu es resté et que tu es venu aujourd'hui pour m'aider.

Spike : Oui.

Angel : Alors pourquoi tu es sortit avec Buffy et que tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais?

Spike : C'est vrai je l'aimais et même peut être encore un peu mais c'est pas du tout au même niveau que pour toi.

Le brun ne sût pas quoi répondre à ça mais se précipita vers le blond quand ce dernier c'était remis à tousser mais ce n'était qu'une ruse pour que sa tête soit à portée de sa main et Spike appuya sur la nuque d'Angel pour que sa tête se rapproche encore plus de la sienne senlement dans le but de l'embrasser. L'autre fût trop étonné qu'il se releva d'un coup et si il aurait pût rougir il aurait été plus rouge qu'une tomate. Face à ce rejet, Spike tourna la tête pour plus le regarder.

Spike : Maintenant t'en fais ce que tu veux de mon amour et tu peux partir je bougerais pas d'ici...

L'autre vampire se rassit sur le bord du lit où il avait prit place après que le blond c'était endormit. Il était triste que ce dernier avait prit son recul comme un rejet, il avait juste été surpris.

Spike : Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais partir!

Angel : Mais je n'en ai pas envie.

Le blond regarda son ainé et fut étonné de voir un sourire sur son visage alors que depuis qu'il était apparut à Wolfram et Hart il ne l'avait pas vu sourire une seule fois.

FIN


End file.
